


In Another Life

by bigmenwinthese



Series: Big D's MCYT AUs [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bows & Arrows, Caves, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Giant Spiders, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Magical Realism, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Poisoning, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Realistic Minecraft, Rescue Missions, Respawn Mechanics, Reunions, Skeletons, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Temporary Character Death, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Trading, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Zombies, game mechanics, here comes phil with his a+ parenting, reminder its all roleplay, since its real life, the tags will make sense as the story progresses i promise, they all equally get trauma from this lmao, this gives me major jumanji vibes, villagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/pseuds/bigmenwinthese
Summary: “Hey uh- guys. Where’s the exit button?” Ranboo suddenly asked, looking up from the screen of his communicator. Their heads whipped around to face the enderman, and then they all pulled out their own communicators to show the menu.“...I can’t find it either.” Purpled concluded, lips forming into a thin line. Tubbo also hummed in agreement, and Tommy felt like he had just been punched in the gut. They all looked at each other as realization struck them like lightning.There was no way to escape....Or alternatively, the children get stuck in a realistic Minecraft world and have to fight their way out to survive. Rated T for swearing, minor violence and other stuff.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson/Kristen Rosales Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Big D's MCYT AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054640
Comments: 271
Kudos: 800





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Friendly reminder this is all fiction and I do not mean harm to the actual content creators. If they are uncomfy with this, then I'll delete it immediately.**
> 
> If you want to stay updated then you could hang out with me and my friends on Discord! We promise we don't bite, and we could certainly use more people to make the server much more active: https://discord.gg/djmeAabCXq
> 
> Anyways, I'll take a break from writing my other stories and focus on this one since I already have the chapters planned out. I hope you enjoy!

“Have you heard about what Mojang released the other day?” 

“No, what is it?” 

“They made like a real-life Minecraft video game where you would actually be able to get in the world. Sorta like- travelling to another dimension. It's really cool!”

_Real-life Minecraft huh?_ That definitely sounds interesting. Tommy tabbed out of Minecraft since he wasn't streaming at the moment as he pulled out another tab, and searched it up on the search bar.

It led him to a website with an article about Mojang publishing a new video game for the Minecraft community. Based on what Tubbo said, it's like the VR version of the game, but much more realistic, and it definitely felt like you were there.

A few people have already tested out the game, and they came out unharmed and unscathed, giving the others positive reviews from their experiences. Something along the lines of "it almost looks real" "it felt like you're in a whole different world" and other stuff.

What intrigued Tommy the most was how much money it costed, and it surprisingly wasn't that expensive. Tommy then had a genius idea, a wide grin spreading on his face. "Hey, Tubbo."

"Yeah?" Tubbo answered back, and Tommy could hear the way his best friend tilts his head in confusion. 

"What do you say we buy that game and try it out ourselves?" 

"How much does it cost exactly?"

"It's not that expensive. If anything, it's the same price as the original game." It was an absurd idea, Tommy will admit, but he's a big time streamer and YouTuber, what else did you expect? "Think about the content we can make! And the views- _holy shit_. Besides, it'll be fun!"

There was a short moment of silence, which means Tubbo must be thinking about it. "I'm not sure...is it safe to try?"

"Tubbo, Mojang wouldn't exactly release something like that if it weren't." Tommy got up for a moment to dispose his soda can in the trash bin before plotting back down on the chair. "Do you want me to pay the game for you or what?"

"No no- you don't need to do that." Tubbo assured him. "And well, if you really think so, maybe we should invite some people to come along with us."

Tommy pondered on that thought. Well, he doesn't really mind more people, since he's always been an extroverted person. "Hmm...who do you think has money?"

"All of us do." Tubbo jokingly replied. "Maybe Wilbur or Quackity could come and join."

"Wilbur said he's taking a break, and Quackity would probably die out of shock because it's VR." Both of them let out a laugh at that. 

"Are we gonna stream it or record?"

"I figured we record it for YouTube. My content there has been lacking lately."

"Oh! Maybe we could invite Ranboo! He's pretty good at Minecraft."

"Not as good as me."

"Whatever you say, Tommy."

"You're only saying that 'cause you're jealous." Tommy replied, pursing his lips together, even though their face cams aren't turned on. 

Tubbo chuckled, probably rolling his eyes in a playful manner. "Anyways, want me to send a message to Ranboo?"

"Yeah, sure. Who else should we invite?" Tommy began scrolling through his DMs on Discord, searching for people to invite to the recording. He passed by multiple names, until a certain individual caught his eye. "I'm inviting Purpled."

"I thought you two hated each other." 

"Nah, that was just a funny bit. Also because he's American." Tommy paused for a moment. "He's pretty good at PVP, isn't he? And because there's this thing going around about the fans saying that us minors should stick together." 

"It never occurred to me that our characters are also minors until now. Is that why most of the fanfics I've read are sad?"

"You read fanfics?" Tommy stated indiscriminately, raising his voice a little but not by much, as his parents would tell him off.

"I didn't have anything else to do at my spare time! Besides, the fanfics I read are actually really well-written. Maybe you should try and read one where our characters time travel to the past." Tubbo explained. 

Tommy hummed in acknowledgement. "Most of the stuff in Wattpad are pretty weird though. Anyways, we're getting a bit side-tracked. I'll invite you and the others to a groupchat and we'll discuss things tomorrow there, okay?"

"It is getting late. Oh- should I order it now or..?"

"We'll wait until they agree to it so we can buy it together. Goodnight, Big T." 

"Goodnight, sleep well!" 

Tubbo disconnected from the call, and Tommy waited for a few more moments before disconnecting himself from the call and logging off on Discord. He then got up from his chair and stretched his arms out, letting out a grunt at the mild back pain from being hunched over the whole day. 

He turned off his PC and settled down on the bed since he had already brushed his teeth and got in his pajamas. He scrolled through Twitter for a while before finally deciding to get some actual sleep and get ready for tomorrow, since it's gonna be quite a long day for some of them, and he had to do a stream tomorrow.

Tommy let out a sigh, as he then closed his eyes to drift off to sleep. 

...

Morning came quickly and before he knew it, it was almost time for his stream. Tommy took a sip from his bottle of water and turned on his face cam, before turning on the stream. He played music in the background as one by one, people started to appear and say hi to him. 

Tommy waited for a bit until he deemed that he had enough views, and decided to officially start the stream. "Welcome back to the stream! How are we boys?" He grinned, putting on his online persona. 

Well, it's not exactly a persona since it's also what he really is off-camera, but way nicer. It's just what makes Tommy, well- Tommy.

Tommy hopped on the server of the Dream SMP, spawning in his dirt shack where he left at last time. "I reckon we visit Sam Nook and see how the progress is going with the hotel..."

...

The stream went on smoothly. He got to interact with the people online today and also forced himself to be a bit more serious with the egg lore but still not taking any part of it. Tommy ended the stream after he hit the two hour mark and said his goodbyes, before ending the stream itself. 

He then saw a message for him from Discord. _Call me when you finished streaming. Ranboo said yes by the way,_ it read.

Tommy typed in a response that he will and checked his other DMs. He got a replied from Purpled a few hours ago saying that he'll be down to do it. 

He invited the three of them to a group chat seeing as they're all online right now and pressed call. "What's up boys? How are you all doing today?" He asked, being the first one to start the conversation. Their video cameras were on since they all probably just finished streaming.

"I'm doing alright. What is this about real-life Minecraft?" Purpled replied, getting straight to the point. 

"Oh, is this about what Mojang released a week ago or something?" Ranboo cut in, still wearing his face mask and sunglasses. Tommy had never seen the other's face, but apparently Tubbo had. He won't push it, though he was a bit curious.

Tubbo nodded. "Tommy was the one who came up with this idea. He said he wanted us to try out the game and y'know, play it and see what it's like."   
  


"How much does it cost?" Judging from the way Purpled looked to another screen, he was opening a new tab to search it on Google. 

"Pretty cheap for a game like that, don't you think?" Tommy paused, taking a sip from his water bottle. "I reckon we do a video about this and I'll upload it on my YouTube channel. We should probably order the game then we can decide when we should do the recording, unless you guys are okay with this, of course." He quickly added, not wanting to be pushy. 

"I'm down. I actually ordered mine already since I was gonna try it out for myself and maybe even stream it." Ranboo stated, brushing his hair off his face. 

"What, really? Then I should probably do the same." Tubbo exclaimed, pulling out his phone and beginning to type something. 

"Wait- are you guys sure you're okay with this?" Tommy intervened. 

Purpled hummed in agreement. "Sure, it'll be great content. I don't think I have anything important planned anyway."

Tommy couldn't help but smile, feeling enthusiastic about this already. "You know, we're like the four muffineeters except much cooler and- and hot."

They all broke down into laughter upon that sentence. "Oh man...I already feel bad for Purpled." Ranboo chuckled through his mask. 

"Guess I'm stuck with you guys now." 

"I just realized your character in the SMP is the only minor who isn't manipulated by Dream. Maybe we'll get there someday." 

"No thanks, Tubbo. Besides, I'm already a part of the lore, aren't I?"

"What's the egg all about, by the way?"

"You don't wanna know, Ranboo. The egg is full of shit."

"Weren't you planning to control it and use it for power?"

"I'm only using it so more people will come to my hotel. And how did you even knew about that- wait, are you watching my streams?"

"Of course I watch your VODs. I'm your best friend!"

"That's a bit creepy Tubbo-" Tommy scrunched up his nose, before remembering something. "Oh right. I should probably order the game now." 

"Already bought it. You owe me money for this." Purpled stated in a jokingly manner. 

Ranboo adjusted himself on his unicorn chair. "I'll tell you guys when mine arrives."

"Pog! I'm honestly excited for this shit." 

"Of course you are." Tubbo hugged his knees closer to his chest. 

The four of them then drowned their topic conversations into different subjects of all sorts in order to pass the time. Tommy never realized that talking to people his age was actually a lot of fun, and definitely gives him more funny bits to remember.

Soon enough, they all disconnected from the call and Tommy decided to do his homework so that the teachers in college wouldn't scold him for not doing it. He managed to finish it just in time when his mother called his downstairs for dinner. 

_Ah, right,_ he'd have to inform both of his parents of what he was buying, which is no big deal. Tommy explained to them it was for a video and they agreed, remaining happy and supportive. Tommy was lucky to have such good parents who supported his YouTube and Twitch streamer career. 

Tommy shoot his editor a quick message, saying that there's gonna be a recording session soon, before opening a new website. After a few clicks, he managed to buy the game. Now all he have to do was wait for it to arrive. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter whoop! Sorry to keep ya'll waiting :D

"Thomas! Can you check the door please?" MotherInnit called out from the kitchen, the sound of the water splashing against the sink and the dishes resonated in the room. Tommy had already bolted out of the door by the time he heard the doorbell ring, not being able to contain his excitement. 

Tommy sped past down the stairs, careful not to trip on his feet, and went over to the door to open it. The mailman stood outside, holding an abnormally large package in his hands. 

"Thanks big man! I'll take it from here." He exclaimed, letting the box fall into his hands. It's quite heavy, considering his arms are almost as thing as sticks, as some people would say. 

Tommy watched as the mailman shortly left, resuming on his trip, before closing the door. He managed to get the package inside, but now he have to figure out how to climb up the stairs with it. 

Fortunately, FatherInnit seems to have just finished watching the news on TV. "Need a little help there?" He gave him a small smile, and Tommy smiled back. Soon enough, the box was upstairs in his bedroom, ready to be opened. 

He first opened up his PC and got in a call with Tubbo, Purpled and Ranboo, briefly messaging them that the package have arrived beforehand. It seems that theirs have also arrived.

"We should probably do a test run before we start recording." Purpled suggested, adjusting his camera so that his room is almost in full view. The box had already been opened and the contents inside of it were wrapped with bubble wrap. "Just to make sure it actually works."

They all mutually agreed to that idea as they opened out the packages and took out what was inside. There was a small platform that you could stand on and connect to the PC, as well as a VR headset and other minor stuff needed to activate the thing. 

Tommy flipped through the pages on the manual, his eyes skimming through the words until a very bold sentence caught his eye. 

**Stay** **Alive** , it read. That's...definitely the weirdest thing to say in a manual. It's not like it's gonna blow up if they did the wrong thing, is it? Either way, he brushed off. It was probably nothing.

With the help of Tubbo and Ranboo's knowledge, the small machine was set up after a while, and Tommy didn't have to read the instructions to try and understand what it is. 

But there was something a bit _off_ about this, for some reason. "Tommy? What are you doing?" Purpled asked as Tommy rummaged through the box to search for something.

"I just realized something." Tommy replied, holding up the VR headset. "Tubbo, do you remember that one time when I brought VR Minecraft?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I just noticed that...this VR headset doesn't come with the uh- the thing where you hold it in your hand and it helps you move around and shit?" 

Tubbo flipped through the instructions, searching for the list of parts needed to set everything up. "Huh...you're right. There isn't anything like that."

"Maybe it's different? I mean it did say we just have to put this on and start Minecraft on the PC." Ranboo stated, putting on the VR headset after finishing setting up. 

Tommy opened Minecraft and created a new server, and sent them the IP address as he followed the instructions. He then put on the headset and waited for it to load as he stood on the platform. 

"Sooo...any last words?" He awkwardly chuckled. This was starting to make him a bit nervous.

"If we don't make it out alive, I'm gonna haunt you all in the afterlife." Purpled's comment was lighthearted, which made everyone laugh despite the tension. 

It was abruptly cut off when there was a dazzling light that blinded his eyes, and then his whole body suddenly felt light, almost like a feather. Tommy closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. 

**Loading terrain...**

**TommyInnit has joined the game.**

**Tubbo_ has joined the game.**

**Purpled has joined the game.**

**Ranboo has joined the game.**

"-ommy? Tommy! Can you hear me?"

"Wait, I have an idea."

"What are you- Wait- nO DON'T-"

Tommy woke up with a jolt as he felt something wet splashing him on the face. Something was pulling him down, so he used up all his energy to get away, clawing on the dirt as he tried to catch his breath--

_Wait, dirt?_

Looking around, he realized that his head and the upper half of his torso was soaking wet, and the scenery around him has completely changed. He was no longer in his room, and instead he was out in the open, surrounded by trees and grass. Holy shit, _holy shit it actually worked- they actually did it-_

"Tommy!" Before Tommy could react, he was suddenly enveloped into a hug. The one hugging him was none other than Tubbo, or Toby in real life, except he looks so much like his Minecraft skin, with his green button up shirt with one button missing and a pair of blue jeans with brown boots. 

Now that he looked around, he could see Purpled and Ranboo as well, wearing different outfits. Ranboo, still in his human form, was wearing his suit with a red tie and a crown, while Purpled was wearing his oversized purple hoodie and his signature cape flowing behind his back. 

He looked at himself, and realized he was wearing his red and white shirt with khaki pants and white sneakers like his character, except the green bandana wrapped around his neck is new.

"You're so clingy, Tubbo." Tommy murmured under his breath as they finally released each other, although it was nice to see him in person again. "Anyways...who was that fucker that splashed water on my face?"   
  


"I did." Purpled smugly replied. 

"You bitch-!"

"I have to wake you up somehow-"

"The water is freezing as fuck, you dickhead!"

"Guys, are you actually seeing this? We're in- we're actually in the game." Ranboo intervened, changing the subject so that they would stop fighting. 

The four of them looked around the area in complete silence. They have spawned in a plains biome with a flower field, an oak forest settled on one side while stone mountains were seen from the other. The sun was bright, and the wind breeze was cool on their skin. 

This is _fucking_ pog. 

"Wait, so- how does this work?" Purpled suddenly broke the silence, glancing over to the others. "Do we just play the game like we normally do or..?"

Huh, that's true. Now that everything is realistic, how are they supposed to mine stuff? Tommy pondered on that thought for a moment. "We could try and punch a tree and see what happens."

Tommy walked up to a nearby tree as he raised his fists and prepared himself. He then punched the bark and let out a yelp when he felt a stinging pain in his knuckles. 

"That...did not work." Ranboo scratched the back of his head. 

"That hurts like hell!" Tommy complained, rubbing his right hand against his shirt to get rid of the bits and scrapes from the wood. 

"Wait- guys, look!" Tubbo suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the mark on the tree where Tommy punched it. "I think we just have to keep punching this tree and then we get the wood." 

"Oh fuck no- I'm not doing that again." 

"Maybe we should find a village and see if they have wooden tools instead of punching a tree and hurting ourselves." 

They all came to the same conclusion that Purpled's idea was the safest, and so they began walking through the forest. They were walking for about a while now when Tubbo suddenly gasped, his eyes wide. 

"Oh my god- there's a bee! Guys! It's an actual bee!" 

While Ranboo and Tubbo gawk in awe at the abnormally large sized bug, Tommy felt something shifting in his pocket, and so he pulled out the small device and stared at it curiously. 

"Hey guys, check your pockets." Tommy called out to the others, stopping in his tracks. The three looked at him with a confused expression, and did as told. They were all holding a similar black device in their hands of what seems to be some sort of phone or whatever. 

Tubbo let out a hum of acknowledgement. "I think this is called a communicator, since I read about it while I was reading the manual. It's used to type out commands for admins and other stuff."

Oh, so it's exactly just like in Minecraft. The tab with the list of players were also there as well as the time of the day, except it's resembled as a clock. There was also the menu button, which Tommy guessed is where they can exit the game.

After scrolling for a bit Ranboo then asked, "Why can't we chat in public, like in the game? I mean...it says here I don't have any contacts." That is a good question.

"I think it's more like a phone. You have to get someone's contacts first before you can message them privately." Purpled explained. The four of them then typed in each other's usernames and added it in the contacts. 

Tommy decided to test it out by sending a message to Tubbo. He typed and sent it in, the communicator in the brunette's hand let out a ping with a notification. 

"Oh- Tommy-" Tubbo let out a laugh, and Tommy joined him as well. Purpled and Ranboo were both confused. 

"What did he say?" Ranboo raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Tubbo happily showed them his communicator. 

_< TommyInnit>: Bitchboy_

Purpled rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"What do you mean _typical?"_ Tommy mocked his accent, which made Ranboo and Tubbo laugh as the two began arguing again. 

About halfway through their yelling session, Ranboo looked up to see that the sun was setting in the horizon. "Guys, we should probably hurry to the village before it gets dark." He intervened, making everyone realize the dire situation they were in.

Night time in Minecraft is already bad enough with mobs spawning in different places. Now imagine that in real life. You might see an actual walking deceased corspse and a large spider crawling in the ceiling. 

That's creepy as fuck. Tommy pulled out his communicator to type in a command, hoping to change it to day.

Unfortunately, his access was denied. 

"What the fuck?" He cursed out loud, loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"What's wrong?" Tubbo looked at him with a worried expression.

"I'm the one who created this server, right? Which means I'm the admin. Why doesn't the commands work then?"

Purpled gaped at him. "What do you mean it doesn't work?" 

"I tried changing it to daytime but it doesn't work." Tommy tried once more just to show them, but it still didn't accept it. Instead there was just a message saying 'error' everytime he does. 

"Maybe we should find a safe pace to figure this out." Tubbo suggested. 

"Oh- I almost forgot!" Ranboo suddenly exclaimed. "I have to log out now since my family is gonna have dinner at my aunt's house soon." 

Tommy put his communicator away, looking up to the taller man. "That's alright. Tell me when you're free for the recording, yeah?"

Ranboo nodded, pulling out his own communicator to find the exit button. 

They waited for him to log out and exit, but nothing seems to be happening as Ranboo began to panic. 

"What is it?" Tubbo asked, starting to get a bit worried.

“Hey uh- guys. Where’s the exit button?” Ranboo suddenly asked, his fingers hovering over the screen of his communicator.

Their heads whipped around to face the enderman, and then they all pulled out their own communicators to show the menu. 

“...I can’t find it either.” Purpled concluded, lips forming into a thin line.

Tubbo also hummed in agreement, and Tommy felt like he had just been punched in the gut. They all looked at each other as realization struck them like lightning. 

Once you're in, you're stuck here unless you play the game. **There was no way to escape.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purpled is very OOC lmaoo  
> I just like to imagine him as the mom friend of the group leave me alone

They're really stuck in a video game. _They're stuck in a fucking video game, and it's all his fault._

Tubbo noticed the stricken look on Tommy's face and immediately frowned. "Oh no- don't you dare blame yourself for this. It's not your fault, Tommy." He assured the other. Wow, he really is his best friend. 

"But- if you guys haven't agreed to it then we wouldn't have-"

"Let's talk about that later, okay?" Purpled intervened before Tommy could say anything else. "We can talk about this when we're safe away from the mobs." 

The sun was setting in the horizon, illuminating orange and red gradients of light. The unwanted creatures of the night will surely spawn and attack them. 

"If we die...do we die permanently or do we respawn?" Ranboo asked as they walked to search for a safe place to stay in for the night. 

"This is like real life, I think if we die..."

"..then we'll be dead for sure." Tubbo finished Tommy's sentence, and it sent chills down their spine. 

Now that sentence on the manual made sense. Stay Alive. They have to stay alive. 

The sun had fully disappeared from the sky by the time they found a small cave they could settle in for a while.

Purpled and Tommy gathered sticks nearby in order to make a campfire while Tubbo and Ranboo modified the entrance using packets of dirt so mobs couldn't get in. 

They all sat around the campfire and watched the flames fickle silently, enveloping in the warmth despite the cold stone and gravel floor. Silence filled the air, and only then did they really process the situation they are in.

"I'm kind of hungry. Does anyone have food?" Ranboo exclaimed, breaking the unsettling silence.

Purpled pulled out four apples in his inventory. "I picked these out from the trees earlier. We're gonna need to get resources in the morning." He handed them one each, and saved one for himself. 

Tommy stared at the red fruit in his hands for a moment before rubbing his sleeve against it and taking a bite. 

"What are we gonna do now? I mean, there has to be a way out, right?" Tubbo asked, looking up expectantly to the others as he finished eating. 

"It's my fault." Tommy blurted out before he could even stop himself. "If you guys didn't agree to this then you wouldn't have been here."

"Hey, even if you did do it yourself, I'm sure we would have found out and taken the risk to save you." Purpled placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Ranboo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's not your fault. Besides, we still have each other, and we're gonna survive the first night."

"You're not alone in this, Tommy. We'll find a way to escape." Tubbo gave him a soft smile. 

Tommy looked at the three of them, and couldn't hold back a smile. Since when did he get lucky to have such an amazing group of friends? "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

"Well...now that sappy shit is over," Purpled leaned his back against the wall, relaxing his shoulders. "I think I might have an idea on how we can get out from here."

"Really? How?" Tommy looked at him curiously. 

"How do you beat Minecraft?"

Without thinking much about it, Ranboo answered, "By defeating the ender dragon, right?"

"Exactly."

Tubbo's eyes widened in realization. "You're saying we have to..."

"Yeah. It's the only option we have, isn't it?" Purpled bluntly stated. The whole idea was absurd, to be honest. The ender dragon is scary enough in the game, now imagine an actual dragon in real life that could potentially fling you to the sky or eat you. 

Not to mention they don't have resources at the minute, and it even takes decades mining for diamonds. They really fucked up big time, didn't they?

"As much as I don't like dying, we have to try." Tommy finds himself agreeing to the plan. He then realized something, and his expression changed to pure astonishment. "Holy shit- I just realized if my parents find out that I'm missing, they're gonna freak out. _Fuck_ \- I'm probably gonna get grounded when I come back."

Ranboo's face suddenly paled. " _Crap_ , my parents are probably looking for me too because I didn't attend the family dinner. Ohh...this is bad..." He tugged on his hair harshly. 

"Lani must be worried sick about me too. She must've told mom and dad about now." Tubbo frowned, clutching the sleeves of his shirt.

"Hey hey- calm down- we'll make out of this alive, okay? We just have to play the game like we normally do." Purpled reassured them.

_How can he be so calm when they're clearly in some sort of fever dream or something?_ Tommy bitterly thought. "Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am. We're stuck in a fucking video game and our lives might be on the line here unless we can respawn." 

"Which we can't because we only have one life..." Tubbo murmured softly. 

Tommy let out a sigh, realizing how mentally drained he is. "I'm tired as fuck. Can we continue this some other time?"

"Yeah, we probably should get some shut-eye for tomorrow." Purpled agreed, beginning to lay down on the floor while using a stone as a pillow.

"Good night, everyone." Ranboo said, adjusting his position to make himself more comfortable. 

Tubbo let out a yawn. "Sleep well." He slowly closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

...

Tommy watched as the others fell asleep, leaving him the only one still awake. He stared at the ceiling for a while, different thoughts rummaging through his mind. 

He already missed his parents and his friends. Oh god- what would his fans think if he disappeared? What would happen to Wilbur and the others?

Guilt slowly gnawed him, and Tommy couldn't sleep comfortably at all. He stirred and turned in his sleep, unable to find a comfortable position. 

Admitting defeat, he slowly got up, careful not to wake up Tubbo was was curled up against him and walked out of the cave. It was still night time, so there's bound to be mobs spawning about in the area. 

Tommy decided to turn back, figuring it might not be the best idea to go out for a midnight stroll right now. He found Ranboo awake, who was starting to sit up straight to look at him. 

"Can't sleep?" Tommy asked, deciding to start a small conversation to distract himself. 

"Yeah...I'm just a bit terrified. It still hasn't really sunk in that we're actually in Minecraft and now we have to defeat the ender dragon." Ranboo replied, keeping his voice low as to not wake the others up. 

"It's alright, big man. To be honest, I'm scared too, but we'll make it." Tommy assured the other, grinning slightly. 

Ranboo smiled underneath his mask, and that's when Tommy made a comment about it. "By the way, I don't mean to be rude but...why do you wear a mask and shit? You don't have to show your face or anything it's just..." 

"I'm...not really comfortable with showing my face, that's why I hide it." Ranboo responded, knowing the words Tommy wanted to say. "If you want, I could show it to you. Tubbo has already seen it so..."

"Wait- Tubbo has seen it before _me_? The betrayal." Tommy mocked gasped which made Ranboo chuckle. "But seriously, big man, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're one of the first people who became my friend. We even wrote letters to each other in the server, right?" 

Tommy hesitated for a moment. "If you say so then." 

There was a short-term of silence as Ranboo slowly took off his mask and then his sunglasses. Tommy couldn't help but gape at him in surprise, since his eyes were the colors of green and red, and he looks entirely different. 

"Holy shit- you're different than I imagined. And your eyes are so cool!" Tommy exclaimed, keeping his voice down. 

Ranboo sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "R-really? I mean, they're just the normal brown color-"

"What do you mean? They're red and green like your enderman skin." 

"Wait- what?" 

Tommy awkwardly chuckled. "Uh- yeah- you might want to look in the mirror or some shit- but that's so fucking cool. How come I don't get any cool shit like Tubbo's goat horns or Purpled's cape?" 

"Isn't there fanmade skin of you wearing Wilbur's coat?"

"Hell no! I don't wanna be a Wilbur Soot kinnie!"

Ranboo couldn't help but laugh, then quickly stopped himself when Tubbo stirred in his sleep. A comfortable silence fell between the two, the atmosphere feeling much more lighter with the tension gone.

"The writing of letters to each other is actually a really nice bit for our characters, especially for mine." Tommy broke the silence, but neither of them minded it. "We should become pen pals or something."

"That sounds like fun."

"If only if exile isn't as lonely as fuck and Dream isn't a huge dickhead."

"He's surprisingly good at acting, I have to admit." 

"You are too. I mean come on- have you seen the script you wrote?"

"You think that was good?"

"Yeah, you're like this mysterious character that no one knows anything about." 

"Is...that a good thing?"

"Pretty sure it is." Tommy was cut off by a yawn escaping his lips, and only then did he realize that he was tired. "Welp, I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"I probably should too." Ranboo replied, watching as the blonde slowly got up from beside him and went back to his spot. "Oh- and uh, Tommy?"

"Hm?" Tommy let out a hum to let the other know he's still awake.

"Thank you for talking to me." 

"No worries, big man. I'll be here if you need me."

Silence shortly followed after that, only the sound of something rustling against the floor and the crickets outside at night could be heard. Tommy could finally let himself sleep, not having to worry about anything else. 

Tomorrow is gonna be a fresh start for all of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo and Tommy are one of my favorite duos and honestly I missed them playing together :(


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning, they were all shaken awake by Tommy, who was (surprisingly) an early bird and wakes up early in the mornings.

After a bit of exchanged greetings and complaints, they were back up to their feet. Sleeping on the stone floor isn't comfortable at all. Hopefully there'll be beds in the village or something. 

"We should get a higher ground so we could find a village faster." Tubbo suggested, and they all agreed on that plan. 

It was scary, considering how they're now living in a world where they have to fend for themselves in order to survive. They're not even actual adults yet. 

Thankfully, they don't have to deal with hostile creatures, but they still get startled by the presence of peaceful mobs such as cows, pigs and especially chickens. It was weir, considering they're not made of blocks anymore. 

Moments passed by of what felt like hours. Tommy then heard his stomach grumble, and realized they haven't even eaten breakfast yet. He would have ignored it the first time, but he was tired and exhausted already. 

"Are we there yet?" Tommy whined, looking at Purpled who was leading the way. 

"No. Just a bit more." Purpled nonchalantly replied. 

"I'm gonna die of starvation over here- wait, where did Tubbo go?

"I...think he's still distracted by the bee." Ranboo exclaimed, turning his head back.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?!" 

"I- I have a bit of a memory problem..."

"I thought that only applies to your character and not in real life." Purpled let himself stop in his tracks as Tommy went back to drag Tubbo away from the peaceful mob. 

"Yeah, well- it's not that bad as I make it like." Ranboo rubbed the back of his neck. 

They then heard a series of shouts and cries coming from the other two, seeing as Tommy was doing most of the yelling while now dragging away an obsessed bee-lover by the collar. 

Purpled then looked back to the path they were on and realized they were standing on top of a mountain, which was perfect to view the landscape. 

He didn't paid attention to the other three saying something as he squinted and shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand. 

Up in the distance, Purpled saw smoke coming out from a chimney, and his face immediately lit up. "Guys! There's a village over there!" He said, pointing towards the direction to the spruce forest. 

"Fucking finally. Let's go!" Tommy sprinted forward, already taking the lead. 

"Wait for me!" Tubbo followed behind, and so did Purpled and Ranboo. The four of them sprinted through the trees on their way to what they assume is a village in the taiga biome. 

...

Small and large houses were seen in the distance. The sound of children laughing and the smell of something cooking filled the air. And the latter made their stomach grumble a little. 

"Woah..." Ranboo breathed out, glancing at the people who were walking by and talking.

"Yeah, woah." Tommy agreed, his mouth slightly agape. The villagers look exactly like human people, and they seemed to be speaking in their normal language too. 

"We should probably find someone to ask some questions about this place." Tubbo said, stepping forward up in the front. 

As they walked, some of the villagers gave them weird glances and stares, as if they were some sort of aliens. Well, to be fair, they weren't from this world, so it's only fair. 

Tubbo, being the speaker that he is (thanks to him being the president), walked up to one of the villagers who was busy with the crops, and Tommy could only assume it was the farmer thanks to the straw hat. 

"Um, excuse me. Can we ask you some questions?" 

The farmer eyed them suspiciously, but then gave a small wrinkled smile. "Sure kiddo, wha'ddya need?" He had some sort of accent, but neither of them commented about it. 

"We were wondering if you know how we could get tools and armor. Me and my friends are on a- a journey to um- defeat the ender dragon and..." Tubbo trailed off, unsure of what to say. 

Tommy wondered why he didn't just tell him the truth, but then again, they can't just randomly blurt out _'hey so we're stuck in a video game and we are wondering if you know how to escape this nightmare'_ because that would surely cause an existential crisis. 

"The ender dragon, ye' say?" The farmer scratched the back of his head, eyes widening in surprise. "Well, kiddo, I bet my wife and our eight years of marriage that you won't make it out alive. I say ya' move along and do somethin' else." 

"What's wrong with wanting to defeat the ender dragon?" Purpled raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Before the farmer could respond, a loud grumble could be heard from their stomachs. They all blushed with embarrassment, in which Tommy then spoke up about it. 

"Um...first off, do you have any food? I'm fucking starving to death over here." He half expected for the farmer to yell at his language or tell them to leave or something.

But instead, he let out a heartfelt laugh, finding it a bit amusing. "Ya young ones aren't from around here so ya must be tourists, are ya? The name's Felix. Ya must be tired from your travel. Come with me, Martha will make ya somethin' to eat. I'll explain more about the dragon when we get there."

The four of them looked at each other with dumfounded expressions, surprised by the man's kindness. They reluctantly followed Felix after exchanging a silent conversation with each other, ready to lay down and rest. 

...

"Honey! I brought guests!" Felix yelled as soon as he swung the door open, letting himself and the others inside. 

The cottage was relatively big for a just a 'small' house, a kitchen and living room on the first floor and the bedrooms must be on the second floor. A young woman with long brown hair stood in the kitchen who was busy washing the dishes. 

"Oh- Welcome back, dear!" The woman- whose name is Martha -walked up to Felix and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then turned to the other four, who was wtaching the whole exchange. "Who are these adorable little dumplings?" 

Tommy visibly cringed at the nickname, Ranboo awkwardly averted his gaze, Tubbo nervously smiled while Purpled remained stoic about the situation. They were like...the average married couple who lives in a cottage. Literally.

"These kiddos are travelers, apparently. I found these little fellas while I was farmin'." Felix ruffled Purpled's hair, who recoiled in response. Tommy covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing and Purpled responded to him with a glare. 

"You children must be starving! Please, make yourselves at home." Martha ushered them to sit at the wooden dinner table, in which they didn't protest because they really are hungry. 

"Thank you very much, miss." Tubbo smiled, seeming to like the married couple. This is why he gets stabbed in the back so easily. 

A few moments later, Martha had prepared some mushroom stew and gave them each a bowl as well as one for herself, in which they all enjoyed happily. "Finally! Some real fucking food!" Tommy exclaimed, grinning widely enough to show off his braces. 

While the others were digging in, Purpled took the time to ask Felix about the dragon. "So...is the ender dragon really that dangerous?" He asked, and Felix's eyes slightly narrowed as Martha's smile slowly faded. 

Silence soon filled the air, and they could only assume it's that bad. It's true the dragon is most likely the powerful being in Minecraft, next to the Wither, but they never realized how bad it actually is

Finally, for what seemed like forever, Felix let out a heavy sigh, and set down his spoon on the table. "Well kid, lemme tell ya a story..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with the accent thing since it's my first time writing a character with an accent so I'm sorry if it's bad- 
> 
> We'll look back at the real world in the next chapter featuring big brother Wilbur :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note: One Minecraft day is equivalent to three days in the real world :)  
> This chapter is hecking long because I also added Wilbur's POV

"It all started a thousand years ago..." 

_The ender dragons used to protect mankind, relishing their crops and harvests, defending helpless children from the monsters at night. Some people worshiped them, some loved them or hated them, while some trained to become warriors for protection._

_Everything was going smoothly, and the dragon era lasted for hundreds of years. Until one faithful night, one of the dragon's eggs went missing. No one knows who took it or where it went._

_The mother, who was the leader of all dragons began to lash out upon the disappearance of her child, destroying everything in her sight. Not even her owner could calm her down. Thousands of lives were lost, millions of homes were destroyed._

_No one knew what to do, so they contacted Notch, the God of Minecraft himself, and asked for his help. A great battle commenced between the ender dragons and mankind, resulting in seven long years of war and bloodshed._

_As a last resort, Notch used his power to trap the leader of the dragons in the End, where she could never harm anyone ever again. It is said that Notch also lost his life while fighting the dragon in the End, and no one knew what happened._

"We feared that the dragon might come back to the Overworld and destroy everything again. Anyone who tries to go on a journey to defeat the ender dragon never came back alive." Felix looked to his hands resting on the table, while Martha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Both of them have solemn look on their faces, as the four teenagers glanced at each other. 

Tubbo was the first one to break the silence. "How do you know all of this..?" He asked, looking back up to the couple. 

Felix let out a sigh, his gaze landing on a family photo sitting on the desk drawer. "Our son was one of the people who tried to enslave the dragon, but he died to a blaze in the Nether." The last sentence came out as a whisper, and he could barely even hear it. 

"Oh, I'm- sorry to hear that." Ranboo scratched the back of his neck nervously. Tommy looked at the ground, feeling a bit of sympathy for the adults. 

"Don't be. I'm sure Robin is now in a safe place." Martha reassured them, attempting to light up the atmosphere. 

"As much as it's dangerous, we- we still need to do it." Purpled suddenly stated, setting the now empty bowl aside. "We'll just have to get better resources and try to make it out alive. It's the only way we can get home."

_Home_. Tommy missed his parents. He missed his bed, his computer, his dog, and he especially missed his friends. He's sure that the others feel the same way that he does, and even if it's risky, they have to do it. 

Felix and Martha glanced at each other, before making a silent agreement as Felix turned back to them. "Well, I won't stop ya. It's getting late, so why don't we let ya stay in for the night? I'll bring ye to the blacksmith tomorrow morning."   
  


"We don't have to you anything, right?" Tommy asked, slowly getting up from his seat after he finished eating. 

"Of course not. I'll go and prepare the bedroom for you since you must be tired." Martha gave them a gentle smile, before retreating upstairs. 

"Thank you so much. We really appreciate your help." Tubbo exclaimed, smiling a little upon the ease of the tension. 

"It's the least we can do." Felix chuckled, ruffling the brunette's hair before following his wife to help set up the place where they'll sleep in for the night.

The room they were using was apparently their son's room, which had been abandoned for quite some time now. The bed was enough for only two people, so Tommy and Tubbo decided to sleep next to each other, as they have always been the clingy duo. 

Ranboo and Purpled took their places in the blankets, and after exchanging words of good night, they fell into a deep slumber.

Honestly, this beats sleeping in the cold stone floor. 

...

"Wil, just calm down, okay? The police will hopefully find them." Phil's voice could be heard from the other side of the call, and despite staying calm, Wilbur could hear the worry in his voice. 

It had been a three days since Tommy went missing. His parents called him in the middle of the night, asking where their son is. He wasn't the only one, since Tubbo, Ranboo and Purpled have all gone missing as well. 

No one knows where they went, as if they all just... _disappeared_ , vanished into thin air. All they found was a weird machine set up and an open PC, but the screen was completely white. There wasn't a single trace or clue of where they could've gone to. 

Wilbur paced around his room, and he had been trying to call Tommy and Tubbo for the past fifteen minutes. He was on a Discord call with Phil and Techno, and they were both as worried as he is. 

"Phil, I can't- _I can't just calm down-_ Tommy needs me! What if something happened to them?" Wilbur wouldn't admit it, but Tommy is like a little brother to him. Not only do they need to feed their fans the family dynamic, but he genuinely cared about him. 

"He's right, Wilbur. You need to calm down." Techno cut in, his voice still as monotone and stoic as ever.

Wilbur let out a heavy sigh and opened his phone to scroll through Twitter, and all he could see was worried comments from their fans about the sudden disappearance of their favorite content creators. 

**AWholeNewBoi** _@PapaGremlin • 9h_

tubbo hasnt streamed for the last three days, im getting worried 

|

|

|

 **wxxbo_mel** _@proxypip • 6h_

tommy hasnt streamed or posted anything either i thought they'd be active on twitter

**: Show replies**

**Moon_loves_angst_fanfics** _@Moonera • 3h_

PURPLED AND RANBOO WERE SUPPOSED TO STREAM BEDWARS TOGETHER TODAY DID IT GET RESCHEDULED??

|

|

|

 **Big Q had a Quiche** _@Delomaniac • 2h_

calm down they're probably just busy

**: Show replies**

He scrolled through dozens of messages, the pit on his stomach on growing deeper and deeper as time goes on. Half of the fanbase was started to get worried since they didn't upload like they normally do. 

Even if they didn't, they haven't spoken to the others who are active or anything of the sort. Wilbur then saw a tweet from Dream just now, talking about the sudden disappearance 

**Dream** _@dreamwastaken • 5min_

to all of those who are asking where tommy, tubbo, purpled and ranboo are, they're just taking a quick break. Please respect their decisions.

|

|

|

**: Show replies**

It's not exactly what had happened, but anything to keep their fanbase from freaking out, he supposed. Wilbur let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair as he tried not to stress himself out. 

_God, Tommy, where are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took forever! I was busy as heck lol  
> But anyways, I'm just bullshitting everything as I go, so yeah-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're gonna get to the good bit soon i promise  
> tommy wasnt being loud enough so he's extra loud in the chapter, i think
> 
> for now, enjoy this wholesomeness

Morning came by quicker than usual. At least this time they weren't sleeping on the cold stone floor and have to starve to death. 

Martha had prepped them up a nice breakfast, in which they are grateful for and as Felix had promised, he'd take them to the blacksmith today to get some tools and armor to fight the ender dragon. 

The four of them followed the older man to a small cobblestone house (Tommy commented how the person who lives there has great taste, Tubbo disagreed.) and Felix was the first to step in. 

"Hello, Evy? Ya there?" Felix called out, hoping to receive a response. A tall woman with long wavy blonde hair and googles stepped outside into the view, much to their surprise. 

"Hey, Felix! How have you been? How's Martha doing?" The woman greeted Felix with a large smile, giving the other a quick pat on the back. 

Felix let out a chuckle, placing a hand on his hip. "Y'know, the usual. Farmin' and stuff." He replied, before gesturing towards the four teenagers. "Oh- by the way, these kiddos are looking for some tools and armor. Think you could help them?"

"Oh my Ender- aren't you the most adorable little creatures!" She smiled brightly as she ruffled Tommy's hair and pinched Tubbo's cheeks. 

Tommy, of course, recoiled in response. "Piss off woman! You're lucky I'm a man and I don't hit women- ow!" He yelped in pain with Purpled suddenly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well, where are my manners? I'm Evelyn, and you've definitely come to the right place." Evelyn grinned, spinning the small hammer in her hand. "Buuut...I'm not doing it for free." 

"Oh...well...we don't really have anything." Ranboo stated, realizing they were basically empty handed. There wasn't an inventory space like in the game, so their storage is pretty much limited. 

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." Felix then step in, handing Evelyn a small pouch filled with what could only one assume is emeralds.

"Wait, are you su-"

Purpled was cut off when Felix raised his hand up. "You kids are knocking on death's door here, and I also helped Robin prepare when he was gonna go. Me and my wife wish you good luck on your journey." 

"Thank you, Big F! We'll come back alive, you'll see!" Tommy grinned. That seemed to have eased the tension a little. 

Evelyn had finished counting the emeralds, and so she placed the pouch inside of the chest. "Judging from the amount that I got, I can make four sets of iron armor and four sets of stone tools. Is that good enough?" 

Tubbo nodded. "Yeah, that's okay with us. Thank you so much, miss Evy!" 

"No problem! I heard you're going to beat the crap out of that ender dragon, yeah? Make sure you don't die out there!" 

"We won't!" The four of them simultaneously replied. It felt nice having people to motivate them, even if they're just NPCs from a video game. Sometimes they even forget they were still in Minecraft.

"I'll give you all a few stacks of emeralds, so you can buy whatever you need for the travel." Felix exclaimed, handing Purpled two and a half stacks of emeralds in his hands while Evelyn went back inside to make the armor and the tools.

"Are you sure you don't mind us using these? I know it's hard to find emeralds and it's- isn't it a little too much for you?" Purpled stated, a hint of uncertainty in his tone of voice as he looked at the emeralds he was given. 

"Purpled, how can you say no to free stuff?" Tommy jokingly asked, earning a laugh from almost everyone. 

"I don't mind. It's your choice if you want to use it, of course." Felix gave them a gentle smile, leaning against the porch.

After a few bits of convincing and persuading Purpled that it's fine, he eventually agreed. They all agreed to meet up here at the end of the day so that they can retrieve their tools and armor to be on their way.

Tubbo split the number of emeralds between them and they all scurried off to buy some stuff they'd be needing on the journey. Tommy and Purpled were in charge of the food, while Tubbo and Ranboo searched for the potions. 

...

Tommy was rambling about something to Purpled as they walked to the market place. It was a bit crowded, but that's common even in the real world. 

"-so I said, 'you can't promote adultery, Big Q' and then he said that they just need to sign a divorce and that Wilbur is just being a big pussy and shit-" 

"Um, Tommy-"

His rambling was cut short when he accidentally bumped into someone while walking backwards. Tommy immediately turned around to see who it was, a bit startled. "Oh, shit- sorry about that-"

What disturbed the two is how the figure was wearing a full black clock that covered their entire body except for their eyes. Tommy noticed how some parts of the figure's skin was the color of stone, and how their piercing blue eyes was staring directly at him. 

"We'll- we'll be going now." Purpled grabbed him by the arm and suddenly dragged him back, as if to say that they should leave. He must've noticed it too then. 

The two of them walked away and blended in with the crowd, but Tommy could still feel the eyes on him. "What the fuck was that?" He asked, keeping his voice low even though they're in a safe distance. 

"I don't know, but I don't like it..." Purpled released him shortly after and the two made a silent agreement to never talk about it again as they resumed to their search for food, but still made sure to keep an eye out. 

If they didn't brush it off so quickly, they would have noticed the figure watching them from afar, still having their eyes on their prey... 

...

"Helloo? Anyone home?" 

Tubbo knocked on the door. They stopped by the tall large tower where they assumed the cleric would be, and based from what the others have told them. 

They patiently waited until the door was slowly opened, and a young man who seems to be in his late forties stepped outside. "How can I help you?" His voice was extremely deep, which startled them a little. 

"Oh- we were wondering if the cleric lives here and if they could trade us some potions for these emeralds." Tubbo was the one who did the talking, since he knew Ranboo was socially awkward, especially to strangers. 

"Nice to meet you, I suppose. I'm Rohan, the cleric you've been looking for. One potion, splash or not, is five emeralds each so be sure to choose wisely." The cleric stated, steeping aside to let them in.

Five emeralds isn't so bad. They have like...a stack and a half of emeralds, and Felix has stated he doesn't mind them using all of it. 

Ranboo and Tubbo discussed the potions they needed until they came to the conclusion. They asked for five splash regeneration potions, two for fire resistance, three strength potions and two splash potions of regeneration II. 

Rohan managed to give them what they needed after a bit of brewing and searching through the chests. Tubbo was a bit fascinated by how potion making works a bit differently, and how it takes a lot of time. 

After a few more moments, Rohan handed Ranboo the bag filled with the potions whilst Tubbo handed over his payment. That was sixty emeralds altogether, and they still have fifty-two emeralds left. 

Maybe they'll save it for some other time. "Thank you, Mr.Rohan!" Tubbo and Ranboo waved goodbye as they left, making their way back to the blacksmith. 

...

"This armor is surprisingly light- holy shit." Tommy stated, after putting on the set of iron armor that they were given. 

They all finished up their tasks and met back at the blacksmith, just in time as Evelyn finished making them the tools and armor that they needed. 

"It's made of iron, but I managed to somewhat make it feel lighter since you don't have a lot of muscle there." Evelyn replied, popping the gum in her mouth. 

"Are you calling me weak?!" 

"Tommy! Be nice!"

While Tubbo and Tommy argued with each other, Ranboo was checking out the stone sword and feeling it in the palm of his hand. It was almost impressive how the stone material is sharp enough to cut through a piece of paper.

He tried to slightly swing it around, almost hitting Purpled in the process. "Woah- watch where you're pointing that."

"Oh- sorry. My bad." Ranboo quickly apologized, putting the sword back in his hilt were it dangled from the side of his waist underneath the armor. 

Just as Tubbo had finished shutting Tommy up, he then looked around the room. "Hey, where did Felix go?" 

"He had some work to do. But he did say to say goodbye to you, so good luck on your journey!" Evelyn replied, helping them prepare the remaining stuff by handing out two large backpacks that they could use for their storage. 

After finishing everything, the four of them expressed their gratitude to the people who helped them and said their goodbyes as they all decided to go to a random direction. 

Tommy looked up to the cottage where Marth and Felix lived and saw that the couple was watching them, waving their hands up in the air as a goodbye. Tommy grinned and waved back, before hearing Tubbo call out to him. 

"So, what's next?" Ranboo asked, looking over to them for answers. They pondered for a moment, wondering where will they go, until Purpled had an idea. 

"We should find a cave. Or a mineshaft, if we're lucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> purpled: i havent known them for less than a day, but if anything happens to them then i'll kill everyone in this room then myself  
> tommy, tubbo, ranboo: ***somewhat magically almost kills themselves by accident***
> 
> bro i live for purpled being the responsible teen out of this chaotic quadrio like its OOC but i dont care


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the episode of: they give each other a heart attack, part one
> 
> TW // A bit of violence and poisoning :)

"We should've taken horses with us." Tubbo exclaimed, cutting off Tommy's rambling about how his feet are sore from all this walking. Ranboo finds himself humming in agreement, fiddling with the handle of the stone sword. 

"Well, there's plenty of horses in the plains biome." Purpled supplied. 

"But we can't even ride them without a saddle." Tommy frowned, before looking over to side as something caught his attention. His eyes then widened upon the realization. "Guys, there's a ravine over here!"

The other three followed the blonde as they drew closer, noticing a very large hole on the ground. It was indeed a ravine, just like the one in Minecraft, except much more realistic and dangerous compared to the block game.

There was water and lava flows on the sides, mixing together and creating obsidian and cobblestone. The sounds of zombies groaning and bats squeaking could be heard as well, so they knew they have to be careful. 

"Down there," Ranboo pointed in the direction where a wooden platform was seen, "that's a mineshaft." 

"Holy shit- that's so lucky! We're like Dream and Gogs!" 

Tubbo gulped, staying away from the edge. "I don't think that's something we should be excited about..."

Tommy looked around for a moment, before suddenly moving away from the edge as the others gave him confused stares. He suddenly bolted forward towards the edge, much to the his friends' surprise, and...

"TOMMYYY!!"

_He actually jumped. What the fuck-_

The blonde heard them shouting his name but he paid no attention to it as he landed on the cobweb, entangling himself in the silky threads to ensure the safety of his fall. He looked back up to see their terrified expressions, amused by the situation. 

"Oh my fucking god- what was he thinking?! When I get down there, I'm gonna-" Tubbo, being the worried friend that he is, swore he almost had a heart attack. 

"Lucky son of a bitch." Purpled cursed underneath his breath, glaring daggers at Tommy who was grinning widely and calling them over with his hands up in the air. 

"S-should we- should we go down?" Ranboo asked hesitantly, glancing over to the other two. 

Before they could answer, a scream erupted from the ravine, and they saw Tommy holding his sword as a walking dead corpse was slowly walking towards him. Welp, there's their answer. 

Purpled decided to go first, using the same method Tommy did and aiming his landing in the cobwebs. "You are an absolute piece of shit." He stated, finally landing himself on the wooden floor and unsheathed his stone sword. 

"Can we talk about that later and help me out?!" Tommy was flailing his arm around, trying to keep the zombie away. Purpled stabbed the zombie through it's guts and the mob disappeared into a puff of smoke. 

"Well, that ain't hard, innit?"

"You gave Tubbo a heart attack."

"But it was cool, right? And Tubbo's just being clingy." 

"Yeah, no. You're not doing that again." 

Before Tommy could protest and possibly engage another yelling session, they could hear a pair of footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Tubbo and Ranboo digging towards them, having taken the safer way in instead. 

Tubbo immediately pulled Tommy into a bone-crushing hug, before shortly pulling away. "Don't do that again, you dick!" 

"Woah woah- calm down, Big T! I'm fine, see?" Tommy assured the shorter male. 

"Uh- guys. We might need to hurry and leave." Ranboo suddenly stated, pointing at the incoming creeper and skeleton right behind them. Tubbo managed to step forward and throw the creeper off the edge while Purpled dealt with the skeleton before it could load an arrow. 

The four of them then began exploring the mines after Ranboo used a pair of sticks and rubbed them against each other to make a torch to light up the way. Hopefully they'll find better resources while they're down here.

...

The cave was...much more larger and scarier than they expected it to be. 

Now why did they all decided to separate individually again? Ranboo doesn't know, but here he is, alone in the middle of God knows where with no one to accompany him and a single torch for light. 

They agreed that it would be faster if they all split up so they could cover more ground, despite all four of them scared shitless of the dangers of this world. Ranboo made sure he had the notifications turned on on his communications just in case.

Thankfully, he hasn't ran into any mobs so far, as he tried to avoid them as much as possible. He could sometimes hear zombies groaning or the skeleton's bones rattling against each other, which made him tense up a little. 

Ranboo carefully surveyed the area around him, keeping a death grip on the handle of his sword when an attack happens. 

He turned around a corner, and was suddenly met with eight pairs of red glowing eyes staring directly at him. "Oh no..." He muttered, realizing he bumped into a cave spider.

The spider suddenly jumped on him and Ranboo quickly blocked the attack using his sword, stumbling backwards to the ground. It's teeth was as sharp as the blade, and a green saliva was dripping down from it's mouth as it's eight legs caged him, preventing his escape.

Ranboo struggled a bit, before eventually managing to push off the hairy creature off him and preparing for another attack. His hands were trembling as he stared at the creature before him.

It definitely wasn't any normal spider that you see crawling in the corner of the room, but it was almost the same size as an actual chair, and it looked even bigger than on-screen. 

The cave spider then jumped at him again, but this time Ranboo managed to slice it's stomach open, letting it bleed to death as it's body disappeared into nothing, leaving a spider eye and some string on the ground. 

Before Ranboo could pick it up, he suddenly felt something bite the his ankle. He looked down to see another cave spider, and thankfully the bite didn't make it through thanks to the iron boots that he's wearing. 

He kicked the spider way and slammed it's body against the stone wall as hard as he can, but the spider was smart enough the crawl against the wall as it recovered. 

"Jesus Christ- where did you come from?" Ranboo exclaimed, more likely to himself as he tried not to panic. The spider hissed at him and bared it's teeth, before launching itself at him again. 

Ranboo stabbed the mob through the head, slamming it against the ground as he carefully avoided the green liquid spewing out of it's mouth. 

The spider disappeared, leaving only a pair of strings, and Ranboo thought it was over, until he turned around and got jumped by another. He shut his eyes and suppressed a scream, letting out a low groan, as he felt the sharp teeth stab his collarbone. 

He reached his hand for the stone sword, who had fallen to his side, and eventually managed to reach it and push the spider away and stab it dead before it could cause anymore damage. 

His vision began to blurry as he held a hand against the wall, feeling dizzy and nauseous all of the sudden. The pain in his collarbone wasn't helping at all either as blood speed through his clothes. 

Ranboo shakingly grabbed the communicator in his pocket and quickly typed out a message, ignoring how panicked he is right now. 

_< Ranboo>: gysu help me_

_< Ranboo>: gto posoine_

_< TommyInnit>: what??? what happened??_

_< Tubbo>: are you okay ranboo?_

_< Purpled>: where r u rn? send me your cords_

_< Purpled>: ranboo?_

_< Tubbo>: stay where u are, im coming!_

_< Tommy>: me too_

He tried his best to stay awake, enduring the pain a bit longer. His chest heaved heavily, ragged breathing escaping his lips as he clumsily took off his chest plate to look at the damage. 

There were two large holes in the area of his collarbone, right where the spider bite is.

Since that was the cave spider, Ranboo assumed he's poisoned, and it will mostly likely take his life if he doesn't do anything about it. 

He felt a sickening pain in his stomach. He doesn't wanna die yet, no- he promised he'd stay alive and see his family again. He doesn't wanna go...

Unbeknownst to him, there were three pairs of footsteps who was running towards him, calling out his name. Ranboo couldn't decipher who is saying what, since his eyelids fell heavy and the whole world seemed to fade into black at that moment. 

Maybe...he'll just take a nap...just for a bit...

...

"Wil, this is a bad idea-"

"Phil, the police haven't found anything, and it has been a week since they disappeared." 

"Barging into their house is kinda extreme, don't you think?"

"Shut up, Dream. You'll do the same thing if you knew Ranboo or Purpled's address."

"Not gonna lie, I agree with Wilbur in this one."

"Not you too, Techno-"

"We have to find them, Phil. As much as annoying as they were, they're still my friends."

Phil let out a deep sigh, as Kristen beside him gave a comforting look while placing a hand on his shoulder. "...Alright. I'm going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the enderman boi fans out there- i mean yall were asking for it sooo  
> sorry if this took a while, i was having a writer's block during the middle of writing this chapter and yeah,,


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG WAIT  
> I took a break because I've been stressed out lately (mostly due to school) but now I'm back!  
> Honestly this story was just supposed to be 20 chapters but considering how long this will get it might be more than that lol-
> 
> TW // Minor injury and all that medical stuff

Purpled wasn't sure where he was going, but he was in the middle of mining some iron when his communicator pinged a notification, a message from Ranboo saying that he needed help appeared on the screen. 

He was terrified, to be honest, but kept his composure, not wanting to freak Tommy and Tubbo out since they're most likely to panic even more. 

Picking up his speed, Purpled tried his best to find the taller male and he eventually bumped into Tubbo, and they both mutually agreed to search for their tall friend, but also taking note of how Tommy wasn't here yet. 

"Ranboo!" Tubbo called out as they turned around the corner. Their loud voices would most likely attract mobs, but their friend could be in danger right now, especially with the message saying he got...poisoned.

They kept on running until they eventually found Ranboo, slumped down against the wall with blood seeping through his suit. Tubbo clamped a hand over his mouth while Purpled tried his best not to puke at the sight and smell, the two immediately rushing over to help their friend. 

"Oh my god- what- what happened to him?" The brunette asked, his hands trembling as he examined the wound closely, ignoring the smell of iron. 

"...Cave spider." Purpled concluded, hearing a certain spawner nearby as he checked to make sure the other was still breathing. "We have to get rid of the poison quick. Do you have milk?"

"Um- yeah- give me a sec." Tubbo quickly rummaged through his inventory while Purpled began to unbutton Ranboo's shirt after muttering a quick apology for stripping him without his consent. Well- he's dying, so there's not really a time to ask for permission. 

_Hang in there_ , Purpled thought, aware that the other wouldn't be able to hear him. 

There was a large bite mark on his left collarbone, with blood dripping down from the small and slightly large holes in a shape of a teeth. It was horrifying to look at, and Purpled had never been the best with first aid but he knew the basics. 

As he cleaned off the blood, Tubbo finally found a bottle of milk and Purpled quickly took it, opening Ranboo's mouth slightly and pouring the white liquid in his mouth, pinching his nose so that he could swallow it without choking. 

That seems to have eased the pain a little, and so Purpled began to carefully clean off the blood and left-out poison from the wound using his own cape whilst Tubbo searched for medical supplies. 

"Is he gonna be okay?" Tubbo asked, handing Purpled the white gauze to cover up the wound after it was cleaned. He then used his purple cape to act as a cast and wrapped it around his arm and shoulder.

"I hope so. Maybe we shouldn't have had split up."

"It was my fault. I was the one who suggested it..."

"Don't blame yourself, Tubbo. None of this is our fault. For now, we just need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"That sounds like a good plan! I got a fair share of iron and some coal." 

"That's good enough. We just need to find Tommy-"

Purpled was cut off by a scream coming from a certain blonde that was directly running towards them. Tommy stopped into a halt when he reached them, grasping onto his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 

"I-" He wheezed, calming down a little as the two looked at him with bewildered expressions. "I- I found a spawner, and I- got us some good shit. Also I decided that I fucking hate skeletons. They're the worst and I hate them." 

Tommy then looked over to Ranboo, who was still unconscious. "The fuck happened to him?"

"He got bitten by a cave spider, Tommy."

"Holy shit- really?! How is he still alive?"

"Well, milk reverts the effects of an effect in Minecraft, right?" 

"Um- guys..?" Tubbo cut in, looking over to a different direction. Purpled and Tommy followed his gaze, seeing a herd of mobs coming towards them. Tommy began screaming as a normal spider jumped on him and Tubbo also started screaming when an arrow from a skeleton almost hit him. 

Purpled unsheathed his sword, letting out a quick sigh as he quickly pried the mobs away from Ranboo, who somewhat managed to stay unconscious all throughout the chaos. 

This is gonna be a long day.

...

"He said that he was gonna be recording with his friends so we didn't think much of it. When I got to his room to call him downstairs for dinner, he wasn't there anymore..." Mrs.Simons explained, as Mr.Simons wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort his wife when tears threatened to spill from her eyes. 

Wilbur and Phil looked at each other, a solemn expression on their faces. "Are you sure he didn't go out of the house?" Phil asked, trying to get as much information as possible. 

Mr.Simons shook his head. "No...he would've told us if he were. And we didn't even hear him leave the room." 

"Is there anything weird that happened before he disappeared?" 

"Not that I recall, no. Tommy ordered a package online, something about a new thing a company made. Mo- Mojang, was it?"

The two other men exchanged glances at each other, before Wilbur suddenly stood up from the couch. "Can I have a look around his room?" He asked, waiting for the parents' approval.

Mrs.Simons nodded, and Wilbur walked up the stairs whilst Phil continued to ask more questions to get more information as possible. Wilbur had been in Tommy's room before, having had visited him a few times, so this wasn't new to him. 

What's uncommon was for Tommy to leave his PC open, and a small medium platform with wires attached to the computer was sitting in the middle of the room. Wilbur examined the screen of the device, noticing that Minecraft was running. 

**_Don't die, TommyInnit._ **

The words plastered on the screen sent chills down his spine, wondering what it could mean. What do you mean don't die? Is Tommy in danger? When Wilbur sees that gremlin kid when they find him, he'll never let him go again. 

He then remembered about the package Mr.Simons had mentioned, and so he quickly pulled out his phone to search up what it was about. Apparently, Mojang have released a new type of VR game for Minecraft in order to experience realistic features.

Upon reading an article, Wilbur was beyond worried at this point. _He was fucking terrified_. The platform was supposedly used as some sort of portal to the other world, just like Minecraft. 

Four teenagers, stuck in another dimension filled with God knows what- how the fuck did Mojang even create that kind of technology? And the worst of all, they were probably gonna be stuck there until they find an exit. 

Wilbur felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he quickly pulled it out to see that he got a message from Dream in their Discord groupchat that they made recently.

**Dream** _11:24 AM_

Have you guys found anything yet? @Wilbur Soot @Philza

**Technoblade** _11:25 AM_

I'm assuming not, judging from their lack of response

**Wilbur Soot** _11:25 AM_

I found something in Tommy's room

**Dream** _11:26 AM_

What is it?

**Philza** _11:26 AM_

Hold on, I'm coming upstairs 

Phil slowly entered the room, looking over to the strange setup inside. "What is this..?" He asked, glancing back up to Wilbur for an answer. 

"Phil, we have to go, now." 

"Wh- go where? We don't know where they-"

"I know where they are." Wilbur stated, pointing over to the screen of the PC. Phil was confused at first, but then his eyes widened in surprise upon realization. He looked at the brunette for confirmation, and Wilbur nodded his head. 

"Oh my god- they didn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you believe me if I say I wrote this while listening to 'I Like To Move It' from the Madagascar soundtrack on repeat? Like no shit  
> This chapter is pretty short I'm sorry :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! My motivation just kinda went down and school has been keeping me busy, but hopefully I'll be able to upload more frequently.

"So you're telling me...that they got stuck in another dimension, Minecraft, of all things, because Mojang created some sort of portal to the other world?" Sapnap asked, disbelief present in his tone of voice. 

Dream let out a sigh, "I wish it wasn't true, but judging from what Wilbur and Phil found out, it's what happened." He ran his hand through his blonde hair, leaning back against his chair. 

He was currently on a Discord call right now along with George, Sapnap and Bad. It was currently 9 PM in Florida, and he was currently debating whether or not he should join Wilbur, Techno and Phil in planning a rescue mission. 

The three adults obviously care about the teens, seeing as they are the embodiment of an actual family dynamic, especially how their fanbase encourages it. 

"Poor muffins, they must be so scared and confused..." Bad solemnly stated, and Dream could practically hear the frown in his voice. 

"Their fans are freaking out too, now that they know that they're missing. What do we do? The police can't exactly file a report against Mojang or anything." George affirmed. Despite the older males not being particularly close to the younger teens, they were all good friends with each other, especially off-camera and off-stream.

Sapnap was the first to respond, "We have to go help them! We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"I know, but it's dangerous! Who knows what could happen?"

Dream pondered on that thought for a moment, his hand hovering the mouse and the keyboard. The game, Minecraft, itself is already hard enough to play, even if you're good at it. 

Now imagine it in the real-world. The difficulty is likely much harder than normal Minecraft. Hell, it could even be harder than Hardcore gamemode. 

Four teenagers, barely 17, stuck in a place that they knew about but don't know how to deal with. Dream clenched his fists before quickly pulling another tab and typing on his keyboard. 

"Dream? What are you doing?" Bad's voice chimed in to his thoughts. 

"Getting the game." _Buy package? Yes._

"What!? Dream, you can't be serious!" George cried out. 

Sapnap was quick to retort, "They need us, George. They could be dead by now and we wouldn't have known!"

"No, you guys are staying here. Me, Wilbur, Phil and Techno will handle this."

"Dream, you muffinhead- if you're going, then we also are!"

"No, you guys stay here."

"What? What do you mean we have to stay-"

Dream cut him off, "Sapnap, listen, I need you guys to make sure no word gets out. The others will surely freak out even more and we don't want anything starting. Can I trust you guys, please?"

The call was silent for a few moments, letting his words sink in. "Alright." George finally spoke up once more. "Be careful, Dream. I don't want you to die."

"Aww... You really care about me, I'm flattered."

George chuckled, the atmosphere getting lighter, "Dream! I'm serious!"

"Jesus Christ- you two really have to flirt with each other using ever chance you get." Sapnap deadpanned. 

"Alright, you muffinheads. Dream, you better come back safe with the others, alright?"

"I will. I promise."

Now to wait for the package to arrive.

...

Ranboo awoke with a slight headache and a stinging pane on his collarbone. He rubbed his eyes open as he slowly sat up straight from the bed- _wait, bed?_

He slowly took in his surroundings, realizing he was laying down on a white makeshift bed. It was similar to the one in Minecraft, except much more realistic and complete with a blanket and an actual pillow. 

Purpled then came through the opening of the tent, checking to see if the other was awake, "Oh- you're up. I was started to get worried the poison got you and we were too late." 

"What...what happened...?" 

"You got bitten by a cave spider."

"A cave-" Ranboo cut himself off, memories flooding back into his mind. Right, they were mining, and it was definitely a mistake for them to split off, but they did. He then got attacked by a cave spider and almost died. 

Holy shit. He actually almost died.

Purpled noticed how his breathing quickened, and he was quick to place a hand on his back as a comforting gesture. "Dude, breathe, okay? You're safe now." He assured the taller male, and that seems to have eased it a little. 

"How long was I out?"

"About...two days, at most. It was a pretty nasty bite." 

"I see..." There was a brief pause. "Where's Tommy and Tubbo?"

"They're currently fishing to get us some food to eat for tonight. There's a dessert biome nearby so we're gonna need to stock up as much as we can. We used most up of our stuff through mining." Purpled explained, pulling out a roll of bandages from his inventory. "Can you take off your shirt?"

Ranboo blinked, a bit flabbergastered by the question, "What?"

"I need to change your bandages."

"O-oh- right. Sorry."

...

Wilbur was currently reading the manual, already antsy and impatient as he ripped the box open to get the contents out. 

Phil's brows furrowed in concern, noticing how his son is distressed. He couldn't blame him, he was too, but that didn't stop him from placing a hand on his shoulder. "Wil, calm down. One step at a time." 

The two were currently at Wilbur's house at the moment while being on the call with Dream and Techno. Phil left earlier, therefore leaving Kristin in charge of the house for a while.

_"Be safe, okay?" Kristin placed a hand on his cheek, in which Phil returned with a kiss on the forehead._

"I can't calm down, Phil. We waited long enough for this. Who knows what happened to them?" 

"Phil's right. You have to cool off, otherwise you'll do worse than help them." Techno exclaimed in agreement. 

The brunette heaved out a sigh, letting himself relax and releasing the tension from his shoulders. "I'm just- I'm just scared... What if we don't make it in time?"

"We will, Wilbur. We're gonna get them out." Dream reassured the other. "And I'm sure they could take care of themselves for a while. They're smart kids."

"Yeah," Wilbur lightly smiled at that, continuing to build, "I guess you're right."

After an hour or so, they finally have their setups ready and set to go. It was the exact same thing as Tommy and the others did, and they made sure that they would be able to join the server that Tommy had created solely for this purpose. It took a few trial and errors, but after a while, it finally clicked and the machine started to glow a light blue effect. 

"Well," Phil took a deep breath, "you guys ready?"

A series of agreements rang out through the call, and they all collectively braced themselves for what's about to happen next as they stepped on the platform, getting ready to transport into the other world. 

There was a blinding light for a few seconds. The whole house was silent after that. 

**Connecting...**

**Joining world...**

**Loading terrain...**

**Ph1LzA joined the game.**

**WilburSoot joined the game.**

**Technoblade joined the game.**

**Dream joined the game.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm I'm currently debating whether or not the children should know that the adults have joined and they have come to save their asses, because obviously it's gonna show up on their coms and well, I kinda have other things planned before a reunion. Lemme know what you guys think ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10K hits?? Where the fuck did you all come from holy shit-  
> But in all seriousness, thank you so much for being patient with me and for the support! I really appreciate it :D
> 
> TW// Minor violence, kidnapping, a bit of blood and swearing :)

"What the hell are you doing?" Tubbo stared at the blonde, who was standing in the middle of the shallow river with his pants rolled up to his thighs, shoes and socks long abandoned near the shoreline. 

"This is what I call a cooler method of fishing."

"You can't just grab them- oh my god."

"Your method is fucking boring." Tommy grumbled underneath his breath as he tossed the fishing rod to the side, continuing to catch more fish for dinner later on. They were both fishing near a river, sitting down near the sandy shore in a plains biome, their small camp still hanging nearby.   
  


Tubbo pulled out another raw salmon, setting it down in the iron bucket next to him, "We can't just kill the animals here, though. That would be animal cruelty."

"We're literally fishing for _fish_." 

"It's much easier. And besides, just look at that herd of sheep over there." Tubbo pointed at a herd of white sheep travelling from one place to another for food. "We can't just kill them! They have families!"

Looking at the herd, Tommy saw how the lamb ran back to it's mother and father and started eating it's lunch with the others, as if they're having a family dinner together. It made the teen frown a little as his shoulders slumped down, being reminded of his own family back home. 

God, his parents must be worried sick. Not to mention he also dragged them into this, so he was at fault for their sudden disappearances. There's no denying that. 

The other must've noticed his sudden silence and knew what Tommy was thinking, because he suddenly narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't you fucking dare blame yourself for this."

"What else am I supposed to do? If we didn't even buy that fucking- whatever the hell it is -in the first place then we wouldn't be here!"

"It's not your fault! We wouldn't have known!"

"I should have known it was dangerous! And now we're stuck here, in- God knows where- Tubbo, there's a chance we might even die!"

"That doesn't give you the right to blame yourself for it!"

"I could never forgive myself if I lost you or Purpled or Ranboo-"

"You're not gonna lose us, we're right here-"

Tommy glared at him, "Toby."

"Thomas." Tubbo glared back. A deafening silence fell between the two and neither of them uttered a single word or broke their gaze away from the other. There was tension rising between them, and that doesn't normally happen often. 

The silence didn't last long, though, as four dings suddenly came from their communicators. They pulled the small devices out of their pockets, but before they could see what message it was, an arrow suddenly pierced through Tommy's communicator, making him drop it to the ground and in the water.

"What the fuck!?" He screeched, just as Tubbo whirled around to see where it came from. 

To their surprise, they saw a strange grey and blue figure standing near the tree, preparing to load another arrow in the crossbow they were holding. It took the two teens a few seconds to recognize what type of person- or mob, to be exact, that was. 

A pillager.

And they're definitely a lot scarier than in-game, along with vindicators and evokers, considering many of them started coming towards them with loaded crossbows and axes ready to tear them apart. Tommy grabbed Tubbo by the hand and yanked him away, wasting no time to make a run for it. 

"⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖ𝙹|| ╎リ ∷ᒷ↸!" One of the pillagers shouted to the others and they couldn't understand what it meant since it was an entirely different language. 

"What the hell are they saying!?" Tommy cried out, looking over his shoulder and letting out another screech as they were right behind them. 

Tubbo's legs started to feel sore, but he still kept going. "How would I know!?"

"Whatever the fuck it is, it doesn't sound good!"

The ground suddenly started to rumble and shake underneath them, causing them to stop in their tracks in order to keep their balance. Loud footsteps could be heard, and as it approached closer, their eyes almost popped out of it's sockets. 

Standing in front of them was none other than a ravager, and a pillager was sitting on the saddle, riding on top of it while staring down at the two teens. The ravager roared, causing both of them to stumble backwards. 

Before neither of them could react, something suddenly bashed Tommy on the side of his head, leaving a bloody streak in it's wake as he fell to the ground. His vision started to get blurry, and all he could feel was the adrenaline pumping in his veins dying down. 

"TOMMY!" Tubbo scrambled to get to his best friend, but was suddenly held back by one of the illagers and an axe pointed to his neck that preventing him from leaning forward. His communicator fell out from his pocket, and it was crushed underneath the ravager's heel, 

He could only silently watch as they picked up Tommy's unconscious body from the ground, carrying him in their arms. "Let him go! He didn't do anything to you!" Tubbo exclaimed, struggling to get out of their grasp but that only deepened the blade even further against his neck, drawing a bit of blood from it.

Another illager, one that seems to be the evoker, stepped forward, glancing at the brunette with their darkened blue eyes. Tubbo stared back, trying not to flinch away from their gaze.

"∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ↸𝙹 ∴ᒷ ↸𝙹 ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ⍑╎ᒲ?" The vindicator that was holding Tubbo hostage asked, looking at the elder for confirmation. 

The evoker responded, "ꖎᒷᔑ⍊ᒷ ⍑╎ᒲ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ. ⍑ᒷ ∴𝙹⚍ꖎ↸リ'ℸ ̣ ʖᒷ ⚍ᓭᒷ⎓⚍ꖎ ᔑリ||∴ᔑ||." They shortly left, carrying Tommy with them. 

Tubbo was suddenly thrown to the ground before he could protest even further, a foot slamming hard enough against his ribs, making it difficult for him to breathe. The last thing he saw was a blade piercing through his chest before he fully blacked out. 

...

"Oh no..."

Ranboo glanced over to the other who was looking through his communicator with an unreadable expression on his face, before asking, "What is it?"

"Check the messages. Now."

The taller male was confused, and so he did as told, swiftly pulling the small device out of his pocket to find out what was going on. 

However, before he could, they suddenly heard a loud roar, coming from a certain direction where Tubbo and Tommy where supposedly at. Purpled and Ranboo glanced at each other, as if asking if they heard the same thing.

There was this sickening pit in their stomachs that gave them the insight that something must've happened to their friends. 

And whatever it is, it's definitely not the good kind. 

...

"Wil, wake up."

_Just a few more minutes..._

"We need to go."

_Let him sleep..._

"WIL!"

Wilbur shot up straight from the grass that he was laying on, his eyes darting all over the place as he tried to catch his breath. A blonde haired man wearing a bucket hat and green and black clothing with raven feathered wings resting behind his shoulders. He recognized that face from anywhere.

"Phil...?"

Phil gave a small smile. "Glad you're awake. I know it's weird, but I think the game designed our outfits based on our skins."

"Then how come you have wings...?"

"It might be what the fanbase perceives my character as. Besides, it's pretty pog."

Behind him was the other two, glancing around the spawn area to look for anything that they could use. Dream looked exactly like how he was portrayed in multiple fanarts. A lime green hoodie and a white porcelain mask with the signature smile on it. 

Techno, on the other hand, had long majestic pink hair, a golden crown sitting on his head as he donned the red and white robes that made him look like royalty. He has distinct hybrid features like Phil, such as the white tusks and the pointed ears and tail. 

Wilbur stood up and took a moment to glance at his reflection in the water from the nearby lake. He was wearing his Pogtopia arc skin, one that he designed for the storyline for the insanity of his character. It was complete with a brow trench coat, black fingerless gloves and a red maroon beanie to top it all off. 

The scenery around them was completely different, with trees and mountains in view, as if they just entered to a whole different dimension. 

Well, they literally did. 

"Wow." Dream breathed out, and the others couldn't help but agree. Although, no matter how beautiful nature is, they could gawk at it later, as they have other plans. 

They have children to rescue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating whether or not I should add hybrid features like Phil's wings and Techno's piglin traits (since it's technically canon and Techno's skin is an actual pig), and I thought it would be cool this way. 
> 
> I was also tempted to make Dream an actual white blob, like- no shit- imagine Dream rescuing the kids they'd be like "yo wtf is this white shit", although that would be Tommy saying that lmao-

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! If you want to chat with me personally, then DM me on Twitter (@de_ronah) or in Discord (bigmenwinthese#9700). I'm always willing to talk with new people and make friends :D


End file.
